


Rumbelle’s daughter

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Belle and Rumple had a daughter in the enchanted forest. When the evil queens curse was coming Belle sent her one month old daughter Davina through an enchanted tree. Davina was raised in New Orleans as a witch but every night she had dreams of her parents and what was going on in storybrooke but she could never see their faces. So when she appears in Storybrooke it’s weird.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 8





	1. Davina’s dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first once upon a time fic.  
> Everything in italics is in Davina’s dream, so not all of this is coming out in italics so four months later, a year and three months and a few months later  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ouat or tvd

_A long brown haired woman puts her one month old baby daughter in an enchanted wardrobe to save her she kisses the baby and says I love you. ___

__Xxx_ _

__Davina Claire gasps awake sitting up in bed startling her vampire boyfriend sleeping next to her " Darling did you have the dream again?"_ _

__Davina looks back at Kol Mikaelson who is rubbing his eyes " Yes but it was different this time."_ _

__Kol brings her back back down and she rests her head on his arm " Tell me."_ _

__Since Davina can remember she has had the same dream never changing she also never sees their faces she hears them and sees their bodies but doesn't see their face. "You know how it's always the same I see a woman putting a baby in a tree she kisses the baby and says I love you."_ _

__Kol nods " This time there was more."_ _

__The same woman in a hospital gown and a purple coat with unbrushed long tangled hair telling a man in a black suit she loves him. They hug and he tells her he loves her too. They're in the woods. "Our daughter we have to find our daughter."_ _

__The man in the black suit brings the woman up to a very old well " This will help us find her."_ _

__The man in the black suit drops a vile of purple liquid into the well and purple smoke starts coming out of the well and surrounding the whole town._ _

__Xxx_ _

__Four months later:_ _

___The man in the black suit is laying on a cot in the back of a shop talking to a younger man in a coat. The man in the black suit is dying while the other man is holding his hand and has his forehead on the dying man's forehead. "Your sister I need to find your sister." ____ _

_____"Papa I don't have a sister." ____ _ _ _

_______"Yes you do I had her after I lost you she landed in this world I like you did. Find your sister." ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________The man in the coat nods. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A year and three months:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The man in the black suit marries the long brown haired woman by the well. It was a beautiful small wedding only four people were there but Davina still can't see their faces. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nine months:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Davina sits up in bed with her hand over her heart her dreams over the last almost two years have been incredibly vivid and still about the brown haired woman and the man in the black suit. Tonight's dream was the Long brown haired woman found out she was pregnant with the man in the black suit's baby and that their baby was in danger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A few months later:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The long brown haired woman drinks a cup of tea that was poisoned and it speeds up her pregnancy. While she is in labor she passes out and wakes up in a dream world she sees a man wearing a long robe on a swing " Hellp mother you know what you must do." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The long brown haired woman is kneeling in front of the man crying " I will not send you away like I did your sister I can not lose another child I refuse, there has to be another way to save you and find your sister." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The man in the robe pulls the long brown haired woman into a hug. " Everything will be ok you will be reunited with your children soon." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"I love you." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________" I know and I will never forget it." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________She gives birth to a beautiful baby boy after she kisses he baby and says she loves him she gives the baby to another brown haired with short hair who leaves with the baby to keep him safe. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The next day:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Freya Mikaelson is teaching Davina how to teleport. Davina is trying to teleport herself from the living room to the bedroom she shares with Kol upstairs. Davina repeats the spell Freya taught her and she disappears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A few minutes later Kol who was in their bedroom waiting for his girlfriend to appear comes out and to the balcony. " Freya when are you sending Davina up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" She said the spell a couple minutes ago and disappeared I assumed you two were busy and didn't want to interrupt."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol is in front of her in a second yelling " YOU LOST MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BETTER FIND HER OR I WILL KILL YOU."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Freya has been with her family for ten years now and so much has changed Klaus got the surprise of his life when he found Caroline on the doorstep telling him she was ready for their eternity to start. Elijah asked Freya to resurrect Katherine. Even Rebekah found love with and old flame Stefan Salvatore. Freya herself had Lucien they moved into together after two years they are all happy in their relationships._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Kol I will find her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol is so angry he has been with Davina for ten years and he has been so happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" What seems to be the problem?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol turns to his suit clad older brother " Freya lost Davina she was teaching her a teleport spell and Davina was supposed to teleport from the living room to our room but now she could be anywhere."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Elijah tries to calm his brother but Kol lashes out. " No I have no clue where Davina is she could be dying, hurt or scared and she's all alone in a new place."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Elijah calls his siblings and their significant others come too he tells them the problem." Kol we will find her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Freya went to get a map to do a locator spell " I need something of Davina's."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol is back in a second with a shirt throwing it at Freya. Caroline and Katherine are next to Kol over the years those three have become very close. Freya looks up from the map " She's in Maine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina appears in the middle of the street she's a little wobbly on her legs once she gets her footing together she looks around she has no clue where she is but it feels familiar. She sees a dinner called Grannies when she enters everyone stares at her she feels uncomfortable. An old woman behind the counter asks. " What can I get for you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looking around the dinner. "Um can you tell me where I am?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Your in storybrooke."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" And where exactly is that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Just then a guy with a black hair and a hook for a hand comes into the dinner, Granny hands him a bag " Here you go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Mikaelsons land in Maine and Freya does another locator spell and it just says Davina is in Maine. " That's it I'm calling her. Your locator spells are useless."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Granny asked the guy with a hook for a hand to take Davina to the Charming's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Who's this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"She was in grannies I think she's new to this world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looks at the new people, Davina doesn't get nervous or scared you can't go up against the ancestors, New Orleans witches and the Mikaelsons and be scared or nervous but right now she's a little nervous and kinda scared she is completely lost. " New to this world I live in New Orleans I just need to know how to get home and before my boyfriend freaks out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I'm Snow White or Mary Margaret and this is Prince Charming but everyone calls him David."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looks at Snow White. Davina herself is a witch who is dating one of the first vampires and lives with the first vampire family but she can't believe that storybook characters actually exist. " Snow White as in Snow White and the seven dwarfs, poison apple, evil queen, Is awaken by true loves kiss in a glass coffin, all forest animals love her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Snow nods. When Davina's phone rings " Excuse me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina goes outside the apartment " Oh thank god Kol."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol is making Freya do another locator spell which is coming up blank again. " Darling where are you are you safe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I'm fine I'm in a town called storybrooke Kol it's the town in my dream."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" How is that possible?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" I don't know is there anyone with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Yes everyone came."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Put Caroline on you wouldn't understand this part."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol scoffs and hands the phone which is in speaker phone to Caroline. " Hello."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" When you were younger did your parents read you fairytales?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Of course, Snow White and the seven dwarfs, Cinderella, Rapunzel, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, my favorite was beauty and the beast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That last comment makes Rebekah let out a little laugh she read all the fairytales when she was undaggered in Mystic Falls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looks out the window wishing she knew more about this strange place she is in." This town I'm in storybrooke either all the fairytales are real or everyone is really into fairytales. There's a guy with a hook for a hand who everyone calls hook as in Captain Hook."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol doesn't like the sound of that " Darling storybrooke is not on on the map. How can we rescue you from a town that doesn't even exist."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina goes back in the apartment " Um. Why doesn't this place show up on a map. My boyfriend and friends want to save me but can't find the town."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Charming's and Hook look at each other they don't know if they should trust this young stranger. " Emma and Regina are the only ones who can do the spell to let in new people and they're still stuck in the wish world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina overhears the word spell " I'm a witch I could do the spell."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They all turn towards Davina with curiosity on their faces. " You can do magic, are you good or bad, also what kingdom are you from again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Yeah I've been a witch my whole life and it depends on the situation but I'm a relatively good witch. I'm from New Orleans my boyfriends older brother and his girlfriend rule the town they like to go by the title King and Queen of New Orleans."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Come with us and call your friends."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol has been pacing back and forth in front of the car since Davina hung up. His phone rings and he picks it up on the first ring " Darling how can we get in. I'm going to kill them for keeping you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looks back at the Charming's and Hook and gives them an innocent smile. " My boyfriend is excited to meet you." She returns to the phone " Kol I need to speak to Klaus and Caroline."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" We're here what's wrong. Is everything ok."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" I'm fine but Snow White and Prince Charming want to talk with the king and queen of New Orleans."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Klaus and Caroline look at each other with confused looks for Klaus he doesn't know who they are and for Caroline she can't believe Davina just said that. "Excuse me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You heard that correctly Snow White and Prince Charming want to talk with the king and queen of New Orleans."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They look at Kol's anxious and worried face they know he's extremely worried about Davina and it's killing him that he can't get to her. " Ok put them on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina is under the assumption that they are really story book character. " Do you know how to use a cell phone?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You press the Emma button and she answers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looks so confused at Hook's response, David responds. " Ignore him Mary Margaret and I do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mary Margaret and David told Caroline and Klaus to meet them in the middle of an abandoned road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" Are you sure you listened correctly nobody is here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Katherine turns around from looking at her nails to face Kol who is again pacing this time up and down the side of the car " Kol you heard exactly what they heard. Plus Davina is tough I mean she has to be dating you, she's probably already made that town scared of her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol glares at her while she smiles and flips hers hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mary Margaret, David, Hook and Davina pull up on the road and Davina sees her family but doesn't understand why they are not running up to her or even acknowledging her also she's seen this road before in her dreams. " Why can't they see me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hook points to the orange spray paint line across the road " That's the town line if anyone crosses it they lose their memories."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mary Margaret and David give Davina a scroll which is weird for Davina she's not used to reciting spells from grimoires not scrolls not even the spells Elijah gave her from Esther's grimoire were scrolls. She looks a the scroll and its written in a language she can't speak or even read. " How am I supposed to recite this I can't even read it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" You don't read it you throw it to your friends they have to have that scroll when they enter or they won't be able to see the town."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina is so confused by them but so desperately wants to be reunited with Kol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline and Katherine are trying to get Kol to stop pacing when they hear something hit the concrete. The three of them whirl around and Klaus speaks first " It was the weirdest thing that scroll just dropped on to the cement like being thrown but we are the only ones on this street."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol vamps up to the scroll and vamps back to everyone. Kol pulls the red string off and the scroll rolls down, while he is reading it he hears a gasp. He looks up and sees Davina, a man with a hook for a hand and two other people. He throws the scroll which Caroline catches and vamps towards Davina but can't get to her he hits a barrier spell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" What's wrong why can't he get in?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" He doesn't have the scroll anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline hands the scroll to Freya who looks at it then looks up and can see Davina and everyone. " Kol can you see Davina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"No she's gone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Kol try to go to Davina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol tries to step towards Davina but can't he bangs on the barrier. " I'm trying but it's not letting me through I love magic but hate barrier spells."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Freya hand Elijah the scroll and Katherine touches it and both of them can see Davina, but Freya can't anymore. Elijah gives her the scroll back and she can see Davina. " Kol get back in the car I have an idea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" That's what us into this mess. Now look at us on some abandoned road in Maine with a scroll and a barrier keeping me from Davina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Davina came to me and asked if I could teach her how to teleport. You know the rules you think of a place, say the spell and it takes you there this is not my fault that the place Davina was thinking of was a abandoned road in Maine. Now I have an idea to get her back so get in the car."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol vamps back to the Lincoln navigator that they took when they got to Maine they compelled him to give them his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina, hook, Mary Margaret, and David are watching them try to get Kol to stop pacing, Kol banging on the barrier, and Freya and Kol going back and forth. " Are they always like this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina turns around to face them a little ashamed " The fighting yes just be glad there's no daggers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________With everyone's confused faces Davina tries to play it off " Metaphorical speaking of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Freya hands Kol who is in the passengers seat the scroll and they drive towards the barrier and keep going. They cross the town line and Freya stops next to Davina and the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol vamps out of the car and picks Davina up and spins her around kissing her. Davina puts her arms around his neck they are so excited to be reunited once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________When Kol finally puts Davina down everyone else hugs her. Mary Margaret, David and hook are watching them and they don't understand how that one guy who is kissing Davina is so fast they saw him moving fast before they crossed the town line and didn't understand it then either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Who is in charge?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" I am the oldest sibling."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" I have been keeping this family together in your absence."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" I am the king."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"And I'm the queen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mary Margaret, David and and hook didn't expect those answers " Can we talk with the king and queen of-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As Klaus and Caroline step forward Caroline finishes the sentence " New Orleans."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline is trying not to look at hook's hooked hand. " What realm are you from?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Both Caroline and Klaus look at each other confusion written all over their faces " Excuse me were not from a different realm were from the French quarter of New Orleans Louisiana."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It's the three storybrooke residents turn to look confused. The only state they know is outside of the Town is New York. "How was that guy so fast?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline and Klaus looks back at Kol who is hugging Davina they didn't even realize Kol vamped because they vamp all the time it's just normal to them like drinking blood. "Um why do you have a hook for a hand?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline trying to change the subject and get them off the topic of what they are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" The crocodile."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Klaus for once in his life is keeping his mouth shut and taking in this new settings plus he doesn't know fairytales Caroline is the one asking all the questions. " Follow up question like a real crocodile and follow up to my follow up are your names actually Snow White and Prince Charming?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Rumpelstiltskin is the crocodile."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"We are Snow White and Prince Charming his name is actually David, charming is a nickname and I'm really Snow White."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline whisper to Klaus " This town is very weird."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Klaus Nods and whispers back " First sign of danger we kill everyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Why is kill everyone your go to for any situation?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"It's effective."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caroline shrugs her shoulders and smiles up at him " I love you but your impossible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Klaus smiles down at her and kisses her cheek " I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"So this is the town you've been dreaming about your whole life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina who has her arms around Kol's waist and her head laying on his shoulder responds " Yes I've even seen this road the man in the black suit was trying to find two people and was trying something and the woman with the long brown hair was with him and-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina gasps just realizing something " Oh my god."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol who has been listening to her talk looks down startled why she stopped and why her heart is now beating faster than it was just a minute ago. " What's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina looks over at hook who is talking with Klaus and Caroline. " I don't know why it didn't click earlier I've seen him before in my dreams he shot the long brown haired woman over there-" she points to the town line. " she crossed the line and lost her memories. The man in the black suit eventually was able to fix her memory but still he shot her intentionally."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol trying to calm Davina down " Four weeks before you had the dream about the man in the black suit telling another man to find his sister you woke up screaming NO was it because you saw hook shoot the long brown haired woman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina nods " How is this happening it's like I'm in one of my dreams."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kol brings Davina into another embrace and kisses her forehead. "I don't know darling but we will figure it out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After Mary Margaret, David and hook left. Davina and company are walking though town looking at everything. They are walking down the street when they hear a swirling sound coming from the dinner grannies. Then two men outside the dinner are yelling portal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The two men run away and a woman with shoulder blades on her dress walks towards the dinner, a person in a black cloak they can't tell if the person is a man or woman the person is covered from head to toe in the black cloak but they can tell the person is tall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They watch with curiosity as the black cloak guy waves his hand and the woman in with shoulder blades on her dress is flown though the air landing on the other side of street. As the black cloak guy is walking past the woman black smoke surrounds her and when it disappears there's a cobra in a cage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina goes to follow the person in the black cloak when Kol reaches out and grabs her arm turning her to him " Darling where are you going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"To follow the person I have this gut feeling we have a connection."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They all follow this guy down the street and he goes into a store named golds pawn shop. They look in the window and Davina gasps " I've seen this store before."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The person in the black cloak is standing in the doorway of the store and the man in a black suit and the long brown haired woman turn towards the guy in the black cloak it lifts the hood and is revealed to be a brown haired man. "Hello mother, hello father."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Davina goes to stand up and Kol stops her " I have to go in there it's the man in black suit and the long brown haired woman I have to find out why I've been dreaming of them my entire life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Xxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The bell atop the door rings and the the man in the black suit and the long brown haired woman pull their gazes from the brown haired guy to Davina. They both are speechless which is good for Davina because she needs answers. "Who are you, Why do I dream about you two every single night and over the last couple of years they have been more vivid?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The long brown haired woman speaks first. " Davina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"How do you know my name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"We are your parents. I'm your mother Belle and this is your father Rumplestiltskin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Both belle and rumple can't believe both their children are standing in front of them, he was absent when both were born when Davina was born he was imprisoned by the Charming's and when Gideon was born the fairies put a barrier around the building Belle was in to keep him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He address both of his children. "How is this possible, You've been dreaming about us because you unlocked your memories and have been wanting to find us just as much as we wanted to find you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The guy in the black cloak flicks his wrist and both him and Davina disappear into a red burst of smoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Brother and sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after the first chapter Davina learns who is the guy under the cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the vampire diaries or once upon a time.

Kol sees Davina disappear In a cloud of red smoke, he vamps into the shop and pins rumpleskitskin to the side counter with veins on his face and his fangs showing. "Where is she?"

Rumpleskitskin flicks his wrist and Kol falls to his knees holding his head.

The Mikaelsons, Caroline and Katherine vamp in behind Kol, Caroline and Katherine bend down next to Kol, Klaus speaks to the fairy tale characters. " Let my brother go or I will kill you." As Klaus is saying this his eyes are turning yellow.

Rumpleskitskin goes to flick his other wrist and Belle stops him " Wait you don't have to kill them."

He turns towards her " Belle they are trying to kill me and could go after our children."

It all clicks for Caroline. " Wait the guy in the black cloak was your son and how you phased that sentence that means Davina is your daughter."

Belle nods " We're not going to hurt Davina she's part of our family too. "

Caroline points to Kol who is still holding his head. " This is her boyfriend they love each other very much, we just want to know where she is?"

Rumpleskitskin release his hold on Kol's brain who slumps into Katherine who puts an arm around him. " Let us properly introduce ourselves I'm Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Freya, Elijah, Katherine, and that's Kol Davina's boyfriend."

"Belle and Rumpleskitskin."

Rumple looks at them and really zero's in on Klaus and Kol. " I know of all kinds of magic but what kind are you doing that makes veins and fangs appear or makes your eyes yellow."

The Mikaelsons, Caroline and Katherine look around each other confused but Katherine remembers what Davina said and says it so quietly that only they can hear it " Story book characters." They all nod and turn back to Rumple and Belle.

" We're vampires."

Xxx

All Davina can see is red smoke she and the guy in the black cloak appear in the woods near a lake.

Davina looks around then at the guy In the black cloak who has his hood off and she sees his face for the first time she sees a resemblance between the two of them, they both have brown hair, innocent faces and can do magic. " I've seen you before in my dreams."

" I'm your brother Gideon."

Davina is shocked in a span of five minutes she's met her parents and now her brother, but she remembers something else from her dream. " The man in the coat, we have another brother."

" Yes I don't know what happened to him he is our older brother you were born between us."

" I'm the middle child, why did you take me from our parents I had just found them."

Gideon at this point has stopped making eye contact with his sister. " I need your help but I can't tell you why? But I may be able to show you."

Davina looks confused and sees that her new brother won't make eye contact with her anymore. " Even though we just met your my brother I recognized you from my dreams as soon I saw you, I'll help you also you can tell me anything."

"Go inside my head and you'll find out why I need help."

"Um why can't you just tell me plus I already have visions of our parents, this town and my own thoughts in my head I don't think I could fit your thoughts too."

Gideon's reaches out and holds Davina's hand " Sister I need your help, our whole family is in danger."

Davina nods. " I'll help you sit down so I can look inside your head."

Xxx

"Vampires there in one of the books in the library, they're horrible creatures who kill everybody and drink blood."

Caroline, Katherine, and the Mikaelsons share a look. " We don't just kill and drink blood we have lives, families, relationships. Plus should you really be judging us your storybook characters."

" You've read about us?"

"Yeah my mom would read storybooks to me before bed: Cinderella, beauty and the beast, Snow White, Peter Pan who I'm expecting will just pop up anytime we did see Captain Hook."

Belle and Rumple look at each other and Rumple looks uncomfortable. " Peter Pan is dead and never coming back I made sure of that."

"Um should we even ask?"

"Peter Pan is my Father and no matter how underhanded I am he is worse." Rumple turns towards Belle " I am going to get our children back."

Belle nods and Rumple turns to vanish when Kol speaks " Your taking me with you if anyone can find Davina its me we have a habit in our family when we are separated we always find our way back to each other. "

" I am her father I have spend the last twenty eight years trying to find her plus Belle and I have that habit too."

"Don't you mean you failed in finding her where were you when she died twice? Or when she practically didn't sleep for a year because she was trying to resurrect me."

Belle and Rumple look shocked they have been stuck in this town but trying to leave for years and when they figured out how to leave only Rumple could go and Belle got shot she fell over the town line and lost her memories.

Xxx

Davina enters her brothers mind and sees a bunch of doors. " Gideon where are you?"

One door she enters she sees baby Gideon being flown to a mining cave by a fairy dressed in all black her name is Fiona. Another door shows Gideon a little older living in a cell reading to another boy also in a cell, Fiona catches them reading and drags the other boy off and punishes him while Gideon has to listen and know he's not strong enough to help his friend.

After ten doors all as bad as the last she finally come to another door and behind this one Gideon is sitting on a long table with tea cups at the end of the table one is chipped, red floor to Ceiling open Curtains on floor to ceiling Windows. There's a China cabinet on the right side of the room. The mirror in the corner of the room has a Curtain over it, there's a suit of armor near the huge doorway with two closed doors. Different weapons on display in front of the Windows and a spinning wheel in the corner.

" Where are we it's beautiful?"

Gideon smiles at his sister while she looks around the room. " This is our fathers castle in the enchanted forest you were born here I thought you would like to see it, I've never been here either."

"I was born here please tell me these creepy puppet dolls are not mine."

Gideon joins his sister in front of two creepy scared wooden puppets on a stand. " I don't think so. The blue fairy helped our mother give birth to both of us. Do you want to see your bedroom?"

Davina nods " How do you know about this place if you've never been here. Also you said the enchanted forest what is that."

"Mother mentioned she sent you away where did you go? When our mother was still pregnant with me our father was trying to wake her out of a sleeping curse he sprinkled the sands of Morpheus on both her and me. He was in our dream world I appeared as Morpheus we came to this castle. The enchanted forest is where all storybook characters lived before the evil queens curse sent them to storybrooke."

This is too much for Davina as Gideon was telling her all this they were walking to her old bedroom she lived in for the first month of her life. They enter her old bedroom and it's beautiful, there are shelves of toys, stuffed animals all around the room, and in the center is a beautiful crib still has blankets and pillows and a stuffed bear in it, there are candle stands on the side of the room, and a rocking chair.

" I remember mother putting me in a tree and saying I love you. I have lived my life in New Orleans Louisiana, I have spent my whole life in the supernatural world. I'm a witch who has died twice dating one of the first vampires ever I also live with the first family of vampires. But finding out that my birth parents are storybook characters is just to much."

Xxx

"So if Peter Pan is rumplestilskin' father then that means Peter Pan is Davina's grandfather."

" Davina's family is more messed up then ours."

Katherine is getting bored they were left in this pawn shop. " I'm bored and hungry anyone want to join me for a little hunt."

Everyone nods they are hungry. But Caroline speaks up " As much as I would love to drink some blood like everyone else we can't kill anyone in this town. You could turn Snow White and the seven dwarfs in to Snow White and no dwarfs."

They hear the bell at the top of the door chime and all turn and see a tall woman dressed in all black with red hair. When she sees the vampires she smiles. " Oh goodie visitors." She holds out her hand palm up and a fire ball appears.

"Woah." All the vampires back up Klaus pulls Caroline behind him. Elijah while keeping a hand on Katherine decides to talk this woman out of killing them. " I'm Elijah Mikaelson if you get rid of the fireball we can talk about this like civil people."

Katherine leans over to Caroline while Klaus leans over to Freya " Kill her with a spell."

" I can't from what I've gathered this town has different magic than what Davina and I practice our powers are basically useless here."

" If I kill her do you think it would disrupt your precious storybooks."

Caroline looks over at Katherine " I have no clue who she is but I can tell she is human so just in case she is important just knock her out."

Katherine vamps over to the woman and plunges her hand Into the woman's chest to squeeze her heart but she doesn't feel a heart where the heart is supposed to be there's just a empty spot. "'She has no heart."

The woman smiles evilly at them " I've hid my heart where no one will be able to find it." She magical throws Katherine across the shop, Katherine lands on a counter she rolls off and so does two creepy puppet dolls that were on the counter. She throws a fireball at the others.

" Run."

Xxx

Rumple, Belle and Kol appear In a forest they see the backs of Gideon and Davina, Gideon is sitting on a log while Davina is behind him with her hands on his head both their eyes are closed.

As Davina is getting ready to ask what he needs her help with she gets pulled out of Gideon's head. " Hey I was just about to get some answers."

Davina turns around and faces her father, boyfriend and mother. " Kol."

She hugs him and kisses his cheek then address her father. " I don't know what to call you guys, dad, father, Rumpleskitskin, mom, mother, Belle."

Belle feels so sad for her daughter she takes a step closer to her "You can call us mom and dad but if it makes you feel more comfortable you can call us Rumple and Belle. Call us whatever makes you comfortable."

Davina smiles at her mom. " I'll call you mom and dad."

"I've had three children two with your mother Belle and one with my first wife Milah, I've only raised one and only until he was thirteen. All three of you were sent away, you and Gideon when you were infants, Baelfire got a magic bean and opened a portal to this world and wanted me to go with him. I regretted not going with him everyday but when Belle told me she was pregnant with you I thought this is my chance I failed your brother Baelfire but I wouldn't fail you."

Davina only has one question and she has been wondering it her whole life. " If you didn't want to fail me why did you give me up? Don't you think I would of had a better life with my parents Instead of people who put me in a coven who wanted power and when I was fifteen killed four girls to get more power and I was one of the said four girls. When the ceremony was interrupted the witches hunted me down for months trying to kill me then did eventually kill me. They tortured me while I was dead, a couple months after I was brought back I met Kol who died when I resurrected him the witches who were dead and hated me wanted Revenge. They cursed Kol to kill me and he tried to fight it but couldn't and I was dead for five years. The only reason I'm alive is because I was brought back as motivation."

Rumple is usually not embarrassed or not the most powerful person in the room but having this discussion with his daughter he feels powerless and embarrassed. Belle can't believe what her daughter has been though, she tries to talk to her instead of letting Rumple do all the talking. " I sent you away to protect you from the evil queen's curse, I didn't know what the curse would do to us. The blue fairy told me she was sending you the same place that Baelfire was sent to."

Davina nods she now knows why they gave her up. They hear something in the trees and Rumple speaks " We need to get back to the shop. We're out in the open here."

Rumple and Belle get next to their children and they disappear in red smoke. Leaving Kol behind. " I'm fine I'll just find the shop on my own."

Xxx

They arrive and they put still asleep Gideon on the bed in the back, there's glass on the ground and some of the things on the counter are on the floor. " What happened here and where are my friends Kol said they were here."

"Zelena found them I recognize this fireball burn spot."

Belle looks back at her son " How do we wake Gideon?"

" I'll do it he was just about to tell me why he needs our help and why our whole family is in danger."

Belle looks over at Rumple who looks confused and worried.

Xxx

Davina goes back in Gideon's head " Sister where were you, you just disappeared."

She found Gideon back in the first room she found him in the living, dinning room, she sits next to him on the table. " Our parents found us and wanted to talk to me. Why did you need my help and why is our family in danger?"

"Right after I was born our mother gave me to the blue fairy to protect me my fairy godmother but the black fairy was too powerful and took me I was her prisoner I was raised in cage, I read about a savior and you can become one if you kill the previous one. She found me reading one day and she took my heart and escaped here."

Davina doesn't know what to think fairies and she doesn't understand how he's still alive if he doesn't have a heart. " What do you mean she took your heart, how are you here if you don't have a heart?"

"Magic as long as she doesn't crush my heart I'm alive but she can control me and she hears everything I say that's why I wanted to have this conversation in my head."

Davina nods. " I'm going to go back to our parents and tell them, they are worried about you."

Davina hugs her brother and leaves his head.

Xxx

While Davina was in Gideon's head the bell had rung in the store. " Gold we need your help."

" You didn't see the closed sign on the door."

Snow and Charming had come into the store. " We need your help to get Emma back, before she fights that hooded figure."

Rumple and belle look back at their children in the back room. "The only one who can help Emma out of a wish is Emma. You wasted your time coming here I'm busy."

" Mom, dad I figured out why Gideon's acting this way."

Davina comes out of the back room when the Charming's are still in the shop. " Did you just say mom and dad?"

" I'm their daughter, I came here looking for my family."

" Your the dark one's daughter."

Davina looks at her dad " People call you the dark one?"

Rumple nods. " It's a long story."

Xxx

"The black fairy had him grow up in a cage and took Gideon's heart. He wants to kill the savior to become a savior and he wants my help. I saw some of Gideon's childhood it was awful he was a prisoner he lived in a cage."

Belle and Rumple share a scared look then look at their sleeping son. They are scared for him and their family.


	3. Restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and belle take their children back to their home and Davina has a dream about her grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the timeline of this story and from chapter one to now it has been one day.
> 
> I’m trying once again the italics if the italics show up it’s Davina’s dream. 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or the originals.

" Your mother and I will find Gideon's heart while you stop the savior from fighting Gideon."

Davina can't believe this is her life her parents are storybook characters her younger brother doesn't have a heart and is being controlled by a fairy." Great plan dad two flaws what is a savior and how do I stop it from fighting Gideon?"

Belle and Rumple share a look their daughter knows so little about their world they are worried about sending her out there alone but they need to divide and conquer if they are to save their family. " The savior is the Charming's daughter Emma she like you was sent to this world before the curse to protect her. She broke the curse that's why your dreams changed from me putting you in a tree and saying I love you to seeing your father bring magic here or-."

Davina interrupts-" You getting shot by Captain Hook and losing your memory. I cried after I saw that. I had never seen your faces only heard your voices but I felt connected to you and dreamed of you every night and to see you get shot and to see dads reaction broke my heart. Then to see dad try everything he could think of to jog your memory was so sad."

Davina's eyes water just thinking about that memory hurts. It hurts even more knowing that she was seeing her parents. Rumple and Belle embrace their daughter. Davina smiles in their embrace she found her parents and she hopes that now the dreams will end and she will have a restful night.

Xxx

As they are leaving the shop Kol finds them. Rumple brings them to his and Belle's Mansion. Everyone enters but Kol hits a barrier " Darling."

" Uh dad can you invite Kol in."

Rumple looks at the vampire stuck outside his home. " If I don't invite him in he can't enter."

Davina joins Kol outside she knows she just met her parents and she wants to stay with them but she will not abandon Kol they either take them both or they find somewhere else to stay." Yes but you'll lose me too. If Kol's not staying here neither am I."

Belle leans over and whispers to Rumple " I want our family together she found us and we are finally together. If she wants her boyfriend here let him in. I am not losing her again."

" Come in."

Xxx

Belle showed Davina and Kol to their room. As Belle is leaving she pulls Davina in for a hug " I am so happy you found us."

After Belle leaves it's just Kol and Davina in the room. " This town is weird. Do you really believe it's full of fairytale characters."

" I don't know, in New Orleans it's normal to be a witch, a vampire, a werewolf or even a hybrid. I know in my heart that Belle is mom, Rumpleskitskin is my dad. It's just crazy a couple days ago our biggest concern was who are you going to kill tonight to feed and now my brother has no heart because it's being held prisoner by a fairy. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter is called the savior and wants to kill my brother but I have to fight her instead. For a resurrected original vampire and witch how did our lives get this messed up."

Kol joins Davina on the bed he puts an arm around her shoulders moving her closer to him. " I don't know when our lives got this messed up. I love you and our life together but I miss the days of killing people because your annoying me or just in my way. Do you think now that you've met the people in your dreams, your dreams will stop?"

" I hope so. It will be so weird to have a full night of sleep."

Xxx

_Davina looks around and she is on Main Street in Storybrooke but everything has a yellow hue to it. "Come on I thought this would be over plus I've already seen this."_

_Davina sees a young man in a black suit walking closer to her. It freaks her out and she backs up unlike the other dreams she can see the face of the young man he looks no more then late teens he's handsome but sketchy. She knows she has seen him before but she could never hear his name._

_"It's about time you showed up in town."_

_Davina looks around and the street is empty except for her and this young man in a black suit. Usually in dreams she can't talk only see what is going on but she can see his face so why not try to talk." Who are you and how do you know me?"_

_"We have people in common?"_

_"And who might that?"_

_The handsome stranger smirks "Your father Rumple who also happens to be my son."_

_Since finding out her parents and everyone she is going to meet are fairytale characters Davina has decided to go along with it even thought it is weird. " Meaning your my grandfather and yet you look younger then me. Does my grandfather have a name?"_

_When her grandfather smirks he gets this glint of the devil in his eye. "You haven't heard of me Peter Peter Pan."_

_Davina throws her arms up in the air so done everything. " Of course Peter Pan, why not I've already met Captain Hook. What's next Wendy and the darlings, Mr. Smead. This is insane I want my life to go back to normal I want to be a normal witch and not having to fight saviors whatever that is, learning I'm from some fairytale land with fairytale characters as parents and Peter Pan as my grandfather no offense you could be super nice."_

_"I'm much worse."_

_"Awesome why bring me here To the underworld. I wanted one night of dreamless sleep."_

_Peter brought her for a reason, even when he was alive and on Neverland he knew what was going on in Rumple's life knew when he had children. He tried to get Rumple's first son with his first wife to join him on Neverland but Rumple stoped his fun. He never met Davina or Gideon._

_"You need to know who you are to survive this town."_

_"And your suddenly overcome with grandfatherly love you want to help me."_

_Peter cringes his nose looking disgusted by the thought of being overcome with love. "Gods no. I want something and you are going to get it for me."_

_Davina laughs "Good luck with that. I'm not in the business of helping ghosts anymore learned my lesson the hard way." ___

__Xxx_ _

__Davina gasps awake awakening Kol "What's wrong? Was it another dream? What did you see?"_ _

__"It's nothing go back to sleep I'm going to get some fresh air."_ _

__Kol places his hand on her back. " I'm right here if you need me."_ _

__Davina leans down and leaves a kiss on his lips " I love you."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Davina finds a candelabra in the hall she waves her hand over the candlesticks and they light. She wonders down the stairs and finds the back door in the kitchen she sits on the back stairs looking up at the stars._ _

__Belle is having a hard time sleeping she's worried about her children. The twenty eight years she was held hostage in the asylum by the evil queen all her memories were erased, when she got her memories back she remembered Davina and desperately wanted to find Davina but Rumple first had to find his first child Baelfire which he has been searching for for centuries._ _

__Belle gets up and goes into the kitchen to have some warm milk when she notices a light coming from outside, she grabs a black throw blanket off a chair from the living room and when she sees Davina puts it around her shoulders._ _

__Davina looks up at her mom and smiles. Belle sits dow next to her daughter. " Sending you and sending Gideon away was the hardest decisions in my life. Sending you away was different, I was told by the blue fairy that this enchanted tree would send you to another world a better world free from the curse coming. I hoped we would meet again. On my way back to the castle I was kidnapped and held prisoner for twenty eight years until the mad hatter sent me to your father. After we reunited my first thought was we have to find you. I already missed so much of your life I didn't want to miss anymore."_ _

__"I know you wanted to save me from the curse and if I had stayed during the curse we don't even know where I would of ended up. My life has been hard too. I've died a couple times, I've been hunted by the witches and tormented by the ancestors which turns out are not even my ancestors. The witch community I was apart of just wanted power, obedience and nobody to question them but Not only did I question them but i disobeyed them."_ _

__Belle looks over at her daughter worried about her, Belle has had to deal with Rumple dying on her and coming back but it's different to hear your child say she's died and came back a couple times. " How many time have you died?"_ _

__" Three times. I was poisoned by Kol's brother, but because I had a protection spell on me it brought me back. Then the witches slit my throat to complete a ritual and get more power but it back fired on them since I still retained my magic even dead. I was brought back by my father figure Marcel he killed another witch who took my resurrection. The third time Kol being hexed by the ancestors drained my blood. I was dead for five years the only reason I'm alive today is because a powerful witch wanted Kol to help her and needed motivation so she brought me back."_ _

__Belle puts her both her arms around Davina pulling her towards her, the later places her head on her moms shoulder. Belle leans down and kisses her daughters forehead. " I love you I always have through all the curses and worlds we have been in I have always loved you and held you close to my heart."_ _

__Davina smiles while she is in her moms embrace, shes never felt the love of a mother. " I love you too, Even though I couldn't see yours faces I knew you and if something bad happened to you I felt it in my gut."_ _

__" Did Marcel raise you?"_ _

__" No, he found me when the people who raised me were waiting for me to die for more power he stopped them and saved me protected me. The people who raised me the Claire's were practicing witches they could never understand how even at a young age I was more powerful then them. In the coven they belonged too I was more powerful then all the kids and even the adults. So when it came time to sacrifice four girls for more power I was the obvious choice they just had to choose three other girls. When It was my turn to die Marcel saved me and hid me away. He protected me when Kol's family came to town and when the witches were hunting me."_ _

__Belle brings Davina even closer to her, she never imagined her daughter would have to go through any of this and it breaks her heart. She has one child that was sacrificed for power and another who has no heart and cant say anything out loud so the fairy who has his heart wont hear him._ _

__Belle leaves one more kiss on Davina's forehead before she turns to go back inside but Davina looks back at her and asks. "Is Peter Pan really my grandfather?"_ _

__That question makes Belle stop in her tracks she doesn't look back at her. She does nod her head._ _

__Xxx_ _

__Belle gets back in bed with Rumple and wakes him up. "You need to go talk with our daughter, she has questions only you can answer."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Rumple sits down next to Davina who still has the throw blanket around her shoulders. "Belle told me you asked about Peter Pan?"_ _

__"The first time I thought I would have a dreamless night and I end up in the underworld meeting my grandfather who wants me to bring him back."_ _

__"You said no right Peter Pan is not coming back."_ _

__Davina nods. "How is he my grandfather when he looks younger then me?"_ _

__Rumple swallows and looks down at his daughter. He spent many centuries telling himself that his father was dead but he wasn't he was on Neverland. "When I was kid my dad Malcolm gave me up for youth, my mother left and my father had to raise me alone but he was a terrible person and one day after he lost all the money and was beat up took us to Neverland but since the magic on Neverland didn't effect him since he was not a kid, I was carried into the sky by a shadow as my dad turned from an older man to a younger man I dropped a toy I always played with and that's why he calls himself Peter Pan."_ _

__"Were you there when I was born?"_ _

__"No I was in a cell made for me in the mines. The charming's in prisoned me but then wanted my wisdom when they were pregnant on the curse coming."_ _

__Davina looks out into the empty and dark backyard. "Did you know mom had given birth to me."_ _

__"No I was told Belle had died and I assumed you had too. All I knew was Regina's curse was coming and the charming's daughter Emma would return and the final battle would begin."_ _

__Davina looks over at him he's remembering the painful memory of being told belle has died she places a hand on her dads hands. "We didn't die I was sent to New Orleans and mom was a prisoner. It's not your fault you didn't come looking for us."_ _

__Rumple doesn't say anything but Davina continues. "Mom said after the curse was broken you tried to find my older brother Baelfire. I saw him by you on a cot in the back of the shop dying, crying not wanting you to die, you told him to find me."_ _

__He nods and Davina puts her arms around his waist giving him a hug Rumple not used to his children hugging him is stunned. He does however give her a kiss on the forehead. He screwed up his chance with Baelfire didn't even know Davina was born and never met Gideon but now that he has both Davina and Gideon with him and Belle he will fight for his family._ _

__Xxx_ _

__Davina had fallen asleep leaning against her father who picked her up and carried her back to her room. He places her in bed but uses his magic to throw Kol who had been asleep on the bed across the room who wakes up and pins him to the door. Rumple again uses magic to throw Kol out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen. " How do I know you will protect my daughter when it comes down to it."_ _

__Kol angry that once he was thrown through the house and awoken answers. "Davina doesn't need me to protect her, she can protect herself but I always look after her, I love her. I've been there during the dreams and waking up every night because of the events of this town or comforting her because something in this town has made her cry."_ _


	4. Swords

Davina looks around and once again she is in the underworld and Peter Pan is right there. "What do you want grandfather or do you Prefer Peter Pan or grandpa."

Peter swallows his annoyance at being referred to as a grandfather when he has three grandchildren two are still living. He grabs her wrist and pulls her into his pawn shop. While Davina tries to get him to let go. After he shuts the door she exclaims. "What the hell doesn't matter if your dead you can't manhandle people like that."

He turns back to her and watches her look around the pawn shop. "Call me Peter Pan that's my name. I pulled you in here for a number of reasons one we don't need Cora or hades finding out who you are. Second the blind witch would of smelled you and knew who you were."

Davina turns from looking at the creepy puppet dolls that she saw in her dad's castle in the enchanted forest to Peter who is peeking out the window. "You don't want anyone to know that I'm related to you. Could you actually have a heart and care. From what I saw in my dreams you only cared about one person a certain blonde lost boy. Not even your own son who told me you abandoned him for youth. How could the same person who abandoned their son for youth protect turn around and might I say care for his granddaughter."

Peter still had his back turned towards her when she began but he looked back at her when she mentioned a blonde lost boy. "I only care about me, I don't need anyone thinking they can hold something over me."

"You told me earlier tonight you want me to bring you back, you must know I'm a powerful witch apparently I get it from my dad's side of the family. I have brought people back but why should I bring a person who only cares about himself back."

Peter turns towards her she's as sharp and as gifted with magic as him and Rumple there's no denying she's related to him. It's not true that he does not care about anyone other then himself he does care about that certain blonde lost boy and he is feeling protective over Davina. "I'll make you a deal of sorts. I'll think of bringing you back but you have to be honest with me when we talk."

He thinks about it he doesn't do soft warm and fuzzy feelings he just wants to be alive again and have his blonde lost boy Felix join him. "Fine."

"Next time we meet can we go to your house. I want to see where my grandfather lives." Davina looks around the shop again and gasps a realization coming to her. "If you run a Rumple's pawn shop down here then do you live in his house down here too."

"Isn't it time you woke up."

Davina smiles at him knowing she was on to something and he wants it to remain hidden.

Xxx

Davina groans awake and does not find Kol next to her. She figures he went out to get some blood. She wonders down to the kitchen and sits at the island her head in her hands. Belle and Rumple are in the kitchen making breakfast when they see their daughter. Belle places a empty glass in front of her she doesn't know what she drinks in the morning.

"How did you sleep?"

"Annoyingly outside of Storybooke I see what is going on with the two of you and when Peter Pan was in town I saw what he was doing too. I guess it's I see what my family is doing but I didn't know you where my family I couldn't see anyone's face I just had this feeling I knew you. When I'm in this town I see the underworld and Peter Pan who wants me to bring him back and I think he has found love or at least a boyfriend."

Rumple and Belle look at each other then Rumple sits next to their daughter. "Peter Pan doesn't have any love in him. You can not bring him back the last time he was alive he killed his right hand lost boy Felix and used his heart to set about a curse that would erase our memories so he could turn this town into a new Neverland."

"And you died. Killing Peter Pan killed you, I watched as you stabbed a dagger into his back and he turned from young to old in rags and then you disappeared. I watched as mom and Baelfire cried over you and then returned to the enchanted forest. Seeing all of this every night has only made me cry twice. Once when mom got shot and lost her memories and when you died. I felt a connection to both of you without even seeing your faces I didn't know you were my parents."

Belle and Rumple hug their daughter. They wish they could make her not see what is going on in town or in the underworld but they can't They do not want Peter Pan to come back and try to put another curse on the town forcing them to go back to the enchanted forest. This time they would be able to bring Davina with them but Gideon even though he grew up with the black fairy he was born here in Storybrooke they might not be able to take him with them. Gideon comes in while they are hugging and their parents pull him into their hug too.

"Davina you and your boyfriend will fight Emma while we find your heart."

Davina closes her eyes scrunches up her face and asks. "Please tell me in this town of fairytale characters they do not settle things with a sword fight."

"Well usually no but in this instance yes."

"I should mention I do not know how to sword fight, But I am a powerful witch and my boyfriend is a vampire who will murder someone."

Belle and Rumple looks at each other their children are not equipped for this but it was foreseen in a vision. " Try not to murder her. The Charming's and Regina are fine leaving your father for dead but would riot if our child killed their child."

Davina looks up at Kol who had come in during the conversation with a blood bag in hand. "You heard My mom Kol no murder."

Xxx

Davina and Kol knock on the charming's door and Snow answers. "Hi."

"Hi you already met my boyfriend Kol."

David gets up from the table to join is wife. "Yes but you never told us your name or why you were in golds shop."

Davina looks up at Kol then at the charming's. "Um I'm Belle and Rumple's daughter. I was wondering if you knew when your daughter Emma was coming back."

"Gold and Belle have a daughter? How? when?"

"I see you have a baby so I don't need to explain how but when in the enchanted forest before the queens curse. You locked my father up so he missed my birth then Regina cast her curse and my mom had to send me here or well New Orleans then she was a prisoner."

Snow and David are surprised they had no idea that Belle and Rumple had a daughter. That does help explain Rumple trying to get out of his cell days after they put him in.

"Do you know when Emma is coming back?"

"No."

Davina looks up at Kol can't anything be simple. She fake smiles them as they are leaving Snow asks. " Why do you want to know when Emma is going to be back?"

She turns around to dace them. "I wanted to talk with her we both were born in the enchanted forest and sent through a tree to this world and our parents were in this town. The difference I always had powers."

Xxx

They go back to the golds home and nobody is home. "I'm going to try something keep watch."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a nap see my grandfather and ask him some questions. Use this ability to see my family members."

Xxx

Davina lays down on their bed and a couple minutes later she is in the back room of the pawn shop and in front of Peter Pan who is in a black suit and at his desk. "Peter Pan I need your help."

"I don't do favors for other people and what if I was with someone in the shop or at the dinner when you popped in."

"Oh please from what I've seen nobody comes in here and I can't control where I end up. I go to sleep and find a family member."

Peter Pan rubs his forehead with his hand like an exhausted parent. "What do you want Davina?"

She sits down on the cot across from him. " Do you know of anyone who rips people's hearts out and hides them away?"

Peter Pan looks down at his papers then up at her he knows she is his granddaughter but he also knows himself and yet he feels a connection to this girl and wants to help her. He kinda hates that feeling. " Two not including myself but I don't hide them I use them."

"Yes I know I saw you take a little boys heart then take your blonde lost boys heart."

Peter Pan swallows he hated taking Felix's heart and right after he told him he loved him. Lucky for them they both died and moved on. "Regina and the black fairy. You take a heart to make them your puppet. They can hear everything you say and everything someone tells you and you can tell them what to say."

"Who is the black fairy?"

Peter Pan puts his head in his hands he really does not want to rehash this but if she is going to live in this town and is a part of this family she needs to know. "My name has not always been Peter Pan and I have not always been this young and powerful. Before I became this my name was Malcom and I was a husband and then a father. My wife's name was Fiona and she became the black fairy leaving me to raise Rumple."

Davina closes her eyes letting all this sink in. "My grandmother is a evil fairy who steals babies and hearts. My grandfather is Peter Pan who would steal children and make them his lost boys and my father Rumpelstiltskin is nicknamed the dark one. How did I or my brothers become good if our family is evil."

"Your brother Baelfire spent some time as one of my lost boys. He missed Rumple and so desperately wanted to leave the island. He didn't live with the rest of the lost boys he lived in a cave, and counted the days he was here. I let him go because his miserable mood of being on the island was getting tiresome. Only one person never cried and loved being on Neverland as much as I did."

Davina watched as Peter told her all this and how his tone changed when he said only one person loved Neverland as much as him. "The blonde Lost boy who was your right hand man. What is his name?"

Peter looks out the window above a shelf in the back room. He's said to much. He and Felix protect each other they always have and they always will. There is a scar on Felix's face starting lower on his forehead down the right side of his nose and ending hallway down his cheek there's another smaller scar crossing it making it look like an x on his cheek. He got it protecting Peter from Hook trying to kill him. When Peter offered to heal it for him he said no he wants to wear it proudly. One day in Neverland one of the lost boys got to big of an ego and thought they could leave all they had to do was kill Felix. He snuck up behind him with a dagger drawn he went to stab it in Felix's back, Felix knew he was there unknown to the lost boy Peter was coming back from talking with Wendy and saw this he snapped his fingers and the dagger dissolved into smoke. In Neverland Peter would get this feeling if someone was leaving the island but after so many years in Neverland and near Peter Felix also developed a feeling he knew without even looking if Peter was near him.

"Felix."

Davina smiles at him and comes up to her grandfather. Every time Felix is mentioned his eyes light up and his tone changes to a lighter happier tone. "Is Felix down here too?"

"I don't know I can't find him."

Davina puts a hand on his arm and he looks down at her and she removes it. "Sorry. Can we get back to the black fairy do you know where she keeps the hearts?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You have another grandson. His name is Gideon Where as Baelfire is my half brother Gideon is my full blooded brother. The black fairy took him and is keeping his heart my parents want to find it but they don't know where to begin. Your old and worldly and know a lot of stuff I thought you would know where she kept stuff."

Peter looks down at his papers he has not seen Fiona since she faked her death and became the black fairy. Unlike him Fiona never found anyone to share her villainy with or someone to talk to. "Try her cave."

Davina feels herself waking up. " Thank you, I hope you find Felix."

Just like that she is back in Gold's home.

Xxx

"Why are you here? Is Emma not back yet?"

"No did you find Gideon's heart?"

Gideon slumps down at the island. He wants his heart back he didn't want it be used for leverage. He wants to be whole and with his family that's all he's wanted is to be with his parents and his sister. "No."

Davina swallows and looks away from her parents. "I might know a hiding place you probably haven't searched."

Rumple and Belle look at each other they didn't know Davina was also helping in finding Gideon's heart she was on fight the savior duty. "Where?"

She bites her lip as she says. "Don't get mad but I went back to the underworld and was talking with Peter Pan. He told me that Gideon's heart was taken by the black fairy who is my grandmother. He said try her cave."

"You talked with Pan again? And about Gideon?"

"I don't think Peter wants to take over Storybrooke again or is creating a diabolical scheme. He just to find Felix."

Belle looks up at Rumple "What if she is telling the truth."

"I want to believe you Davina but I do not trust Pan. I don't care if his intentions are just to find Felix. Try not going to him when you sleep."

Frustration builds up in Davina she did not choose this, when she was younger she wished all the time that this would stop and she would have a dream free night but as she got older she accepted that she was stuck like this there was no way of changing it. After the curse was broken and she saw more she accepted it more. Always felt a connection even when she would see Neverland and Peter Pan showed up she felt a connection to him couldn't see a face but she felt that same feeling when she sees Rumple and Belle they are her family.

Gideon looks between the three older family members. "Who is Pan and Felix."

Rumple turns to him. "There are nobody."

Davina chimes in. "I'll tell you after we get your heart and nobody is heart eavesdropping."

Rumple looks at his daughter stern face and a finger pointed at her. "No." He looks back at Gideon who is looking at all three of them. " Davina when you fight the savior you will need Gideon's cloak. Since you do not know how to sword fight I will put a spell on you so I can control your arms."

" I don't like the idea of this spell. I have watched movies where people sword fought plus I watched when you guys where in Neverland Felix sword fought hook. So I'll just try to mimic him."

Rumple looks over at Belle written all over his face is we are doomed. "New family rule You can not say the words Peter, Pan, or Felix in this house."

Gideon laughs he does not know who they are but his dad is having a strong negative reaction to their names. Meanwhile Davina rolls her eyes.

Xxx

That night Davina and Kol are walking around Storybrooke Davina saw what her grandfather did when he alive but she is seeing him different and if the murder loving Mikaelsons can be good people she doesn't get why Peter Pan can't. She knows the people in this town hate him and almost all of them do not know her or trust her but she wants her whole family alive and together. She wants to surprise her dad with her older brother Baelfire.

As they get to the Library a portal opens and Emma and Regina tumble out. Davina whispers to Kol. "Take my hand."

They hold hands and Davina's eyes close concreting they appear in the Gold's kitchen. Davina looks around and smiles huge. "Yay it worked."

Rumple and Belle come into the kitchen and see their daughter and her boyfriend holding hands. "Have you never teleported before?"

"This was my second attempt the first was when I ended up in this town. Emma is back."

Belle and Rumple look at each other while they scurry Belle goes to get Gideon while Rumple hands his daughter his sons cloak. When she puts its on its a too big for her but when she starts actually fighting she will take it off. Gideon is supposed to be hidden and watch.

Xxx

The whole family plus Kol appear in front of the library. "Dad after I do this we need to talk."

"Davina I know what your going to say and I just can't let you."

Belle kisses her daughter on the forehead. "I love you be brave and you'll come back to us."

Davina smiles up at her mom when Emma, Snow, David, Henry, Regina and hook notice her. With the hood up none of her body shows it's all black and a sword in her hand.

"Your from the vision."

Davina takes the hood off and Emma looks confused all visions has her fighting a tall brunette guy not a medium sized brunette woman. "Who are you?"

"Davina. Could we talk without weapons."

"You want to kill me and take me away from my family."

Emma raises her sword and Davina quickly takes the cloak off and raises her sword too. As their swords clash all anyone hears is metal hitting metal.

Belle is holding onto Rumples's arm worried for her daughter. Kol sees Davina's sword under Emma's and Emma pushing down on her sword. His fangs come out and he goes to step forward and Belle puts a arm out in front of him. "You can't I want to too. I know you care about her."

Under the weight of Emma's sword Davina feels herself about to lose her sword she kicks Emma back and she stumbles backwards. Davina gets a better hold of her sword and raises it and swings connecting with Emma's.

Snow leans over to David. "Emma said the person trying to kill her was a man why is it Gold's daughter."

"I don't know unless Gold's daughter is working with the guy under the cloak."

Emma swings her sword to the left to try to get the upper hand and Davina sees her and moves her sword clashing with Emma's. Davina kicks Emma again and she falls backward's her sword falling out of her hand Davina holds out her other hand and focuses and Emma's swords appears in her hand.

Rumple waves his hand and the second sword in his daughters hand turns to tan smoke.

Davina throws her sword to the side and when she sees Emma's right arm shaking palm out she looks confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to die not today and not because of you."

White light comes out of Emma's palm and as she moves her arm back to shoot it at Davina. Rumple moves his hand up and waves it in front of Davina. Davina raises both hands and as the white light comes out of Emma's hand magic also comes out of Davina's.

Sending both women back falling on the cement. Davina leans up on her elbows and looks at the blonde coming at her. "I'm not trying to kill you, you crazy savior."

That stops Emma in her place she puts her arm back at her side. "What?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know a bunch of tvd characters are in this they will leave the next chapter they were just there to find Davina.


End file.
